With the development and popularization of mobile communication services, the range of usable service types of mobile communication users after 3G has become wider and wider, terminals satisfying different service types need to perform the admission control detection after accessing a certain sector of the system so as to not only be able to ensure the services needed by the terminal, but also be able to not affect other accessed terminals of the system after the terminal satisfying different service types accessing the system.
Currently there are two processing methods:
one is that the normalized number of users of the call request initiated by the terminal is calculated according to the service type, transmission rate and the quality of service of the accessed terminals, and the normalized number of users is compared with a configuration threshold to determine whether to perform new user access, wherein the configuration threshold used in the method is a static configuration threshold, which cannot be dynamically adjusted according to the real-time condition of the wireless network;
the other one is a method of controlling the reverse user access using uplink total interference, wherein the method also needs to configure a basic user threshold in advance, thresholds are configured for different types of users, and when performing new user access, the access type of the user is firstly judged, and then it is determined whether to perform the user access according to a result obtained by calculating whether the total number of the users of this type exceeds the corresponding configuration threshold; similar to the previous method, there is also the problem that the static configuration threshold is not flexible and cannot be dynamically adjusted according to the real-time condition of the wireless network; in addition, this method only mentions performing admission control on uplink users, and does not mention performing admission control on downlink/forward accessed users, but when services of the system are busy, admission control also needs to be performed on the forward accessed user to ensure that the user can obtain the required services.
In a word, the common problem of the current two processing methods is that the static configuration threshold cannot adapt to the case that the access ability of the system dynamically varies depending on the wireless environment, or it cannot be ensured that the new user is provided with the required Quality of Service (QoS) after this new user accessing the system. Even in a situation that the wireless environment of the system is rather bad, the newly accessed user cannot obtain the required QoS, and meanwhile the QoS of the users that have already accessed the system will even be reduced, which causes reduction of use feeling of all users under a certain sector of the system.